koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Teng
Ma Teng (onyomi: Ba Tō) is Ma Chao's father and the sworn brother of Han Sui. He entrusted his son with the pride of his family along with Pang De. When his son rebelled against Cao Cao, however, Ma Teng was executed for his son's crime. Romance of the Three Kingdoms ''alters the order, and he was executed by Cao Cao for a failed assassination attempt, leading to Ma Chao's rebellion. He is the winning vote for the ''Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires Warlord edit character. Role in Games Ma Teng appears in Dynasty Warriors 5 assisting his son and Pang De at Liang Province in a battle against Dong Zhuo's army. In both Dynasty Warriors 7 and its sequel, he is demoted to a participant of Bian Zhang's rebellion, rather than an outright commander at Liang Province and is subdued by Dong Zhuo and Sun Jian. He is usually killed off-screen before the Battle of Tong Gate and his forces are led by Ma Chao. The DLC version of Liang province in Dynasty Warriors 8, based on the map off DW5 restores his status as commander though. In the Empires spin-offs, he is the ruler of Xiliang. In Dynasty Warriors 9, Ma Teng will be a part of Dong Cheng's failed assassination attempt on Cao Cao. Failing to poison the warlord, Ma Teng returned to Xiliang in order to bide his time. Once Cao Cao accepts the title of Duke of Wei, Ma Teng perceives the move as an impending rebellion or as an attempt to completely subjugate imperial power. Taking Ma Xiu with him, he attempts and fails to kill Cao Cao at Xuchang. In his dying breath, he promises that Ma Chao will avenge his demise. During Guo Jia's DLC scenario, Cao Cao will have faked becoming Duke of Wei. Because of this, Ma Teng's rebellion loses most support, and Liang is occupied with little fight. In Zhou Yu's DLC scenario, Ma Teng is the leader of the rebellion of Liang Province against Cao Cao rather than his son. After the Wu forces rescue him, he agrees to an alliance between himself, Wu and Shu. When Liu Bei breaks the alliance with Wu, Ma Teng joins Zhou Yu in invading Yi Province. He appears under the command of Ma Chao in Warriors Orochi 2, where he, his son and nephew aid the Wu forces at Yang Ping Gate, where they intercept Lu Bu and slow the warriors advance towards the Wu camp. Later, having survived the new timeline, he fights alongside the Coalition in Warriors Orochi 3. However, this does not abate his son's hatred towards Cao Cao. He also serves as Ma Chao's replacement officer for battles where the player has assumed the latter's role. Romance of the Three Kingdoms gives him high battle skills and average domestic skills. He is very adept in cavalry warfare and leads his own force in Wuwei and, depending on the game, neighboring cities. Earlier installments makes him playable in scenarios leading up to Cao Cao's prominence. Voice Actors *Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English-uncredited) *Teruyuki Tanzawa - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Ma Chao, show them the pride and soul of Liang!" *"Hey, Ma Dai, I have a favor to ask you. Would you please help Ma Chao?" :"Did the Young Master get into some kind of trouble?" :"No, but he loses his cool too easily. I'm worried he'll forget himself and recklessly charge into battle." :"Don't worry. He is always aware of what he is doing, no matter how it may look. If anything does happen, I'll be sure to handle it." ::~~Ma Teng and Ma Dai; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information Ma Teng, according to the Dian lue, was a descendant of the General Who Tames the Deep Ma Yuan, famous for suppressing the Nanman early into the Eastern Han dynasty. Han Sui was his sworn brother and his sons were Ma Chao, Ma Tie, and Ma Xiu. His father's family was financially lacking, so he married a Qiang woman and Ma Teng was their child. In his youth, to make a living, Ma Teng chopped firewood to sell. When the non-Han tribes in Liang rose in uprising against the corrupt officials, Ma Teng was enlisted to help defeat them. And so Ma Teng was made an officer, but mutinied against his superior, Geng Bi, to aid the rebels. The majority of the insurgents were quelled by Huangfu Song, and Ma Teng established himself free of Han control in the Longxi commandery warding off Di and Qiang tribes. Dong Zhuo, who before was a subordinate general serving Huangfu Song in fighting the Liang rebels, took control of the imperial court, deposed Emperor Shao and installed Liu Xie as the new sovereign. Ma Teng was made General of the West and was persuaded with Han Sui to aid Dong Zhuo in battling with the anti-Dong Zhuo coalition. Ma Teng stationed himself in Chang'an. Dong Zhuo soon died, and Li Jue and Guo Si took control of the court, making Ma Teng General Who Subdues the West and ordering him to move to Mei. The Zizhi tongjian records that in 194 AD, Ma Teng had some private request to Li Jue and was refused, but the text does not specify further. Ma Teng planned to attack the capital. Emperor Xian wanted him and Li Jue to reconcile, but failed. Han Sui also had the same intentions but joined Ma Teng. Despite some co-conspirators inside the capital, Ma Teng was beaten back by Fan Chou and he retreated back to Liang province. Soon he was pardoned and made General Who Gives Tranquillity to the Northern Barbarians. Li Jue was defeated with Cao Cao taking custody of the emperor. In 197 AD, he wanted to campaign against the northern warlord Yuan Shao, but was insecure because of the exposure open to Lu Bu and the western powers, Ma Teng and Han Sui. Xun Yu suggested treating the two favorably and so Zhong Yao made an alliance with them to ensure no interference. Ma Teng was recognized as General of the Van. In 202, after defeating Yuan Shao, Cao Cao turned his forces to Yuan Shao's sons. Ma Teng was contacted by Yuan Shang asking for support but he eventually supported Cao Cao. He sent Ma Chao and Pang De to assist, and Pang De would kill an enemy commander. Ma Teng also aided in putting down another rebellion. Because of quarrels between subordinates, the relations of Ma Teng and Han Sui soured and Han Sui killed Ma Teng's wife and some children. In 208, Cao Cao thought of attacking Jing Province and sent Zhong Yao to make peace between Han Sui and Ma Teng. He sent an envoy who was able to coerce Ma Teng into working in the capital, effectively as a hostage. Ma Teng, appointed Commandant of the Palace Guard, moved his family to Ye, leaving Ma Chao to control the troops being left behind. After Ma Chao rebelled, Ma Teng and his two other sons were executed by Cao Cao. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms alters several events in Ma Teng's life. Instead of switching sides during Bian Zhang's rebellion, he stayed by the side of the Han forces and aided in defeating the rebels, for which he was rewarded with the title of Governor of Xiliang. When the alliance against Dong Zhuo was established, Ma Teng joined the alliance instead of Dong Zhuo and fought by their side at Hulao Gate. He later attempted to free Emperor Xian from the hands of Li Jue and Guo Si, but failed. In chapter 20, he participated in Cao Cao's hunting competition and was disgusted by Cao Cao's lack for respect for the emperor. He visited his old friend Dong Cheng, who persuaded him to participate in the Jade Girdle plot to assassinate Cao Cao. However, he returned to Xiliang after Liu Bei had left as well and the plot was discovered by Cao Cao, leading to Dong Cheng's death. Later, he was summoned to the capital by Cao Cao. He was met by Huang Kai, who had also been part of the Jade Girdle plot and the latter told him that he should come to an audience with the emperor soon. However, Huang Kui was intoxicated and accused Cao Cao to be a rebel. Ma Teng suspected a plot until Huang Kui mentioned the Jade Girdle plot. Huang Kui advised him to bring his troops to the city and ask Cao Cao to review them in order to get a chance to kill him. The next day, Ma Teng led his troops to the city and fell into an ambush. Huang Kui, while still being intoxicated, had told his concubine about Ma Teng's plot. His concubine had an affair with Huang Kui's brother-in-law Miao Ze and told him about it. Miao Ze, having wanted the concubine for himself, told Cao Cao of Ma Teng's plan, giving him the chance to lay an ambush. Ma Teng and his troops were surrounded and tried to fight their way out of it, but Ma Tie was killed by a volley of arrows and Ma Teng and Ma Xiu were captured when their horses were shot. They were both brought before Cao Cao along with Huang Kui and Ma Teng raged against Huang Kui until they were executed. His death led to Ma Chao's rebellion. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters